


Picture of You

by AHS



Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, email
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-20
Updated: 2009-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly li'l fic of G/R emailing each other.  Inspired by a picture of a kitten.  Yup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture of You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this up. Especially the email addys. I think Randy quotes Bridget Jones. And he was just kidding about the crack.
> 
> Kitten picture prompt from sakesushimaki (on LJ)

Subject: picture of you  
Date: 5/13/09  
From: justinsno1fan@webbulous.com  
To: act_therefore_am@dmail.com

Aww, fuzzylil Rand…

  


G

***

 

Subject: Re: picture of you  
Date: 5/15/09  
From: act_therefore_am@dmail.com  
To: justinsno1fan@webbulous.com

What the fuck, Gale? That kitten does NOT look like me. Don't make me spam-filter you!

(I should already, just for that stupid email address.)

 

***

 

Subject: Re: picture of you  
Date: 5/15/09  
From: justinsno1fan@webbulous.com  
To: act_therefore_am@dmail.com

Uhh, yeah it really does.

 

***

 

Subject: Re: picture of you  
Date: 5/16/09  
From: act_therefore_am@dmail.com  
To: justinsno1fan@webbulous.com

Wow. You've convinced me. *eye roll*

 

***

 

Subject: Re: picture of you  
Date: 5/16/09  
From: justinsno1fan@webbulous.com  
To: act_therefore_am@dmail.com

It's partly the blue eyes, but mostly it's just… the facial expression. Hehe, I've seen you look like that so many times.

 

***

 

Subject: Re: picture of you  
Date: 5/16/09  
From: act_therefore_am@dmail.com  
To: justinsno1fan@webbulous.com

Such as???

 

***

 

Subject: Re: picture of you  
Date: 5/16/09  
From: justinsno1fan@webbulous.com  
To: act_therefore_am@dmail.com

Such as when wardrobe gave you the tighty-whities and cowboy hat… or that time I suggested we rent _House Party_ …

 

***

 

Subject: Re: picture of you  
Date: 5/17/09  
From: act_therefore_am@dmail.com  
To: justinsno1fan@webbulous.com

Put down the crack pipe and study a script or something, Gale. You obviously have WAY too much time on your hands.

 

***

 

Subject: Re: picture of you  
Date: 5/17/09  
From: justinsno1fan@webbulous.com  
To: act_therefore_am@dmail.com

…or when that woman screamed that she wanted to have your hot gay babies… or pretty much every time Larry King opened his mouth…

 

***

 

Subject: Re: picture of you  
Date: 5/17/09  
From: act_therefore_am@dmail.com  
To: justinsno1fan@webbulous.com

Shut up. I am very busy and important.

 

***

 

Subject: Re: picture of you  
Date: 5/17/09  
From: justinsno1fan@webbulous.com  
To: act_therefore_am@dmail.com

Love you, too. I'm off to buy a kitten and name him Randy…

 

***

 

Subject: Re: picture of you  
Date: 5/18/09  
From: act_therefore_am@dmail.com  
To: justinsno1fan@webbulous.com

*headdesk*


End file.
